Finite Incantatem
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: For the Clue Prank competition. Lavender needs to get some revenge, so she enlists the help of two others and carries out her prank.


Here's my entry for My Dear Professor McGonagall's Clue Competition at HPFC forum. Hope you like it Lucy, it gave me a bit of trouble, but it's done now :D

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine... that's why I'm on fanfiction!**

* * *

><p>Lavender was getting pay-back. She didn't care how silly it may sound, or how petty it may be, but Seamus was not going to get away with smashing that raw egg over her head. Did he even realise how <em>long<em> it took to do her hair each morning.

He'd _covered_ her with egg, _and_ her new scrunchie was ruined.

At least she had comrades in arms. He'd tipped water over Parvarti the other week, and Dean loved the chance to tease his friend. It hadn't taken long for the girls to convince him. Though that may have been due to Parvarti's natural charm; Lavender highly suspected that was it.

So, in front of Dean and Seamus, she and Parvati had complained that guys were all such cowards. She'd bet they wouldn't even face _her_ in a duel in the forbidden forest. Seamus had immediately jumped in and insisted he would dare to, and would do so.

Dean, who was in on it, suggested that very Friday, and plans were made.

Now they just stood, and waited.

Parvati was standing to the side, as Lavender's "second" and they knew Dean would lead Seamus that way very soon.

Lavender tightened her grip on her wand and grinned at Parvati.

"This is going to be great." She whispered. Before Parvati could reply, they heard voices.

"This is deep in." Seamus said. The girls smirked at the unease in his voice. "I didn't know Lavender wanted to go so far from the castle."

"Oh, finally!" Lavender yelled, "Over here boys!"

They came through the trees and she spread her arms wide, watching as Dean and Parvati edged closer.

"Well Seamus, are you ready?" She asked.

He nodded, jaw tightening as he focused.

There was a pause, and then Parvati yelled "GO!"

Her voice managed to perfectly drown out Dean's "Finite Incantatem."

Seamus' wand whipped through the air as he shot an "expelliarmus" at her. Nothing happened, curtesy of Dean's perfect spell.

Lavender raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, what a great spell, Seamus." She yawned. "I really felt that. So super."

Seamus looked puzzled, but once again he shot a spell at her. It fell flat in the middle, finite incantatem rendering it useless.

Looked confused he jabbed his wand three more times. Nothing happened.

Now he scowled and jabbed his wand as hard as he could screaming his "stupefy!"

Lavender just grinned at him in amusement.

"Okay, not funny!" Seamus yelled, turning on his friend. "Gimme back me wand, Dean!"

"Umm, that _is_ your wand Seamus."

"Oh, yeah right." He growled "It's one of Fred and George's fake ones, that's for sure."

"Try a more, umm, simple spell then." Dean said, and while Seamus' attention was diverted Lavender lifted the finite incantatem that was blocking all his magic.

"Fine," Seamus snapped "Lumos."

His wand lit up immediately. He turned a brilliant red and scowled, muttering "Nox."

"Fine. I'm ready. And this time I won't play your little games." He said, facing Lavender and looking utterly determined.

Lavender gave a very cheeky grin as Dean yelled "GO!" And without a moment's pause she shot her stupefy straight at Seamus.

...

"Beaten by a girl." Dean's voice seemed to come from very far away as Seamus opened his eyes again.

"Honestly Seamus." Lavender shook her head. "You really need to work on your spells."

"There's nothing wrong with me wand-work." Seamus said groggily, trying to sit up.

The other three exchanged amused looks, and against his will he felt his face flush.

"I let you win." He tried to insist. "It's good manners."

Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Sure Seamus, sure that's it." There was a pause. "Come on Parvati, let's head back in and leave these two boy- I mean, Dean and this girl."

And with that she linked arms with her best friend and flounced off towards the castle.

Seamus let out a low whistle.

"Never saw that coming. Thought I'd win for sure" He admitted.

Dean clapped him on the back "Ah, Seamus. Beaten by a girl. Wait until everyone hears about this."

Finally accepting defeat Seamus got up and followed the girls through the forest, Dean recounting each detail all over again at his side. Seamus was sure he was adding details that hadn't been there before, painting Seamus as a terrible spell-caster.

...

When Lavender watched the boys teasing Seamus mercilessly all evening she grinned, catching Seamus' eye. He looked away immediately, highly embarrassed. Revenge was sweet. So sweet.

* * *

><p>Yay, all done. Don't forget to review!<p> 


End file.
